


Sweet Serial Killer

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [36]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Dark fic, F/F, One-Shot, Songfic, Ymir as a sociopath, Ymir's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is a sociopath, on a war path 'cause she loves Krista just a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Serial Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song “Serial Killer” by Lana Del Rey.

It was amusing. Seeing her sitting there, laughing amongst her friends, completely at ease with herself. The sight brought a certain tingle to my chest, a tingle that choked me and drowned me in a sea of poisonous desire.

Oh I so badly wanted to see her tremble in fear. Fear of _me_ , fear for her life.

The carefree way in which she carried herself was my greatest entertainment. It was nothing more than a farce, something I allowed. She was only happy because I let her be.

She did not know I existed.

I sat at the bar with a cherry cola in my tightly clenched hands. I would drink, but… alcohol and me? Fuck no. I used to be hooked on that shit and it used to be my only obsession. But now I had something new to feast on, something that kept the blood pumping through my veins. In order to freely do what I enjoyed doing wouldn’t be possible if I was a goddamn drunk. I love being in control, and control is not something that comes hand in hand with alcohol.

I learnt that first hand.

I glanced over my shoulder again and frowned at the way she laughed again, her blue eyes lighting up with humour. Her mouth, lips pink and succulent, opened to speak and I couldn’t hear what she was saying. Rubbish music played above my head and the overall noise was irritating. The oaf sitting beside me was mostly grating on my fucking nerves. Did he have to goddamn speak so loud to someone sitting _right next to him_?

I downed another large mouthful of my cola drink, enjoying the sweet taste on my tongue. It reminded me of a different kind of taste I wanted on my tongue. Rich, tangy and scarlet. I wanted to taste her blood. I wondered if it was as sweet as she appeared to be, or was it bitter?

I continued sneaking glances at her while she enjoyed her night out with her friends. This was a usual occasion for her. On a Friday, after work she would go out with her friends from 7 P.M until midnight. Where they went varied, but I always waited outside of her house to follow them. I couldn’t lose her, now could I?

The irritating sensation of my fringe falling into my eyes made me frown even deeper and angrily slash it to the side. Anger slowly bubbled up inside of my chest and merely sitting there like a civilized person became a challenge. I wanted so badly to lash out, to do fucking _something_ exciting. Mostly to her. Always to her. But instead I turned to the idiot to my right and tapped him on the shoulder. I had my elbow propped up on the table and I rested my cheek against my palm as I waited for the man to turn to me. When he did I dumped the last of my drink all over his fucking ugly face.

The anger that took him was so amusing that I sat with the biggest grin I had ever flashed. Unfortunately he didn’t think it was as funny as I did, since the man immediately sat up straight and grabbed a hold of my shirt. He cocked his fist back and sent it straight at my jaw, but I slipped out of his grip with ease and he ended up falling forward. This caused him to punch the guy that had been sitting at my left. They were both meat-heads, so when fucktard number one accidentally punched fucktard number two an entire fucking war broke out. I stumbled back as far as I could in case they decided to turn their fists to me, and then I smirked in amusement.

People not even involved ended up joining the fray and chairs were smashed into people’s faces. Blood sprayed everywhere and a few teeth were knocked out. One of them rolled all the way over to me and I bent over to pick it up. There were still pieces of gum stuck to the root and I immediately retrieved a tissue and then gently placed the item on top of it. I folded it neatly and then shoved it into my pocket. It would do well as another piece to my collection.

The roar from the bar inevitably stole my attention and I quickly looked to where she sat with her friends. They weren’t there, obviously, and I spotted them just as they were hurrying out of the bar to escape the chaos.

Maybe my impatience would benefit me in the end.

I started for the door as well, avoiding bottles recklessly thrown. I laughed when I was barely hit with a chair, but when someone lunged at me with a fist I flipped my pocket knife out and applied a quick jab to the man’s throat. The knife was small and sleek, barely enough to really kill unless I nicked an artery. I didn’t really care if I had, and I hoped that I hadn’t. If the case was that I had then the amount of blood would freeze me in my tracks. Blood is the most fascinating liquid I have ever encountered, and therefore I find myself drawn to it. To the smell, the taste and the feel of it coated over my fingers. It was electrifying and downright erotic.

Before I could even see how much damage I had done as the man fell I hurried from the building. No one saw me as I slipped out and my eyes flashed with a gleeful triumph. More than that I laughed at the pathetic idiots tearing each other to pieces because of something _I_ had done. If only I had had the time to laugh, because then I would have, but my object of obsession was already leaving in a car with her friends. I had to jog down the street to my own car and then race after them.

Staying a few cars behind, so as not to rouse their suspicion, I followed them all the way to Krista’s house. Did I mention that her name is Krista? Well, she had changed her name to Krista. No one knew, besides me, and it was something that added to my intense feelings for her.

When we all arrived at her house it seemed as though their girl’s night wasn’t over. I had been hoping that they would have parted ways, but then they all got out with her and entered her home. My blood boiled with madness.

How dare they enter _our_ home? The place where Krista and I shared special moments? Where I often snuck in to watch her sleep and tenderly caress her soft cheek with the blunt edge of my blade?

I wanted to fucking slit their throats and watch while they bleed out before me. The thought was so tantalizing that I pulled my blade out to lick the surface. I was trembling. I needed to act soon, very soon. This simple stalking and waiting wasn’t doing it for me anymore. I needed to feel her writhing before me as I choked the breath from her lungs. I wanted to hear the sound of her bones breaking underneath my boots. I wanted to taste the thickness of her blood upon my lips. If I could kiss her and let her taste it too, I would. No, I would most definitely do that.

I added that to my mental list of _Things to do to Krista._ As you can see, I had been planning for a long while. Months upon months had been dedicated to studying my prey. I learnt everything about her.; her name, her background, her associations and every other detail about her existence.

My hands twitched in agony and I grabbed a hold of the steering wheel of my car in order to abate my thirst. Sometimes, if I haven’t killed for a while, my body would do things on its own.

I hadn’t killed since seeing Krista for the first time. But now I was at my limit. The seething anger I felt that she was giving her precious attention to other people drove me to insanity. What could I do to make her see that they weren’t good enough for her? That it could only be me?

An arousing thought occurred to me. Instead of making her see reason I could simply take them out of the picture myself. Surely she would realize the noble sacrifice I would be making her for? Krista would thank me.

I glanced up into my rear-view mirror and caught sight of my own reflection. Dark circles sat underneath my dark brown eyes. My dark skin and smudge of freckles were stained with speckles of blood, which I immediately wiped off in disgust. Right now I only wanted Krista’s blood on my body, no one else’s. My obsession was getting out of hand, it was making me act irrationally.

It’s her fault. Why did she have to do this to me? How long would I have to stalk until my thirst for her was quenched? I knew the answer even though I asked the question.

What the hell was taking them so long? I was growing incredibly impatient with having to wait for them to leave. I shouldn’t even have had to wait, Krista should have known that. The fact that she didn’t made me boil.

In order to pass the time I found a pad of paper somewhere in my car and then I cut a thin line along my wrist. I retrieved a feather I often used for this particular activity and dabbed the tip of it in my blood, and then I started to write:

_Dear Krista,_

_As the moon dips over the clouds still in the sky I wait here and watch. I can see you inside, enjoying your time with people not worthy of it. I envy them, I hate you. Do you love me yet, Krista? I’ve been doing everything to keep my need for you from spiralling out of control, but I’m afraid that my will can only stretch so far. You make me feel so full of shit that I fucking sit here for hours and fantasize about all the ways I could kill you. The thoughts are erotic, so erotic that I sweat and do everything in my power not to get out of my car. But tonight is different. Tonight we shall meet again, my love._

_From,  
Your sweet serial killer._

I drew my own morbid idea of a heart and then coloured it in with my blood. There was so much of it that some of the liquid dripped down the page. Thanks to that the goddamn message became unreadable, so I yelled in ager and crumbled the paper in my fist. I then threw the balled up paper into my mouth and chewed on it angrily. The chewed paper went down easily and the taste of my own blood still clung to my tongue. It was pleasant, and I dwelled on that while I tore a new paper out and wrote something simple.

_I love you just a little bit too much. From your sweet serial killer._

I was completely satisfied with my work this time, and I placed the note down on the seat beside me so that the blood could dry. I then retrieved a bandage among the many others I kept near and wrapped my wound. It was still bleeding quite heavily.

It took hours more, but eventually those bitches decided to leave. I watched with a fierce glare as they laughed all the way to the car. While they occupied Krista with their farewells I got out of my car and crept near with my love note nestled safely in my pocket. I stood by a tree close to the porch stairs, so close that if the moon had been out she would have seen me. But she didn’t, and when she walked by I walked out behind her and followed her up the porch steps. I leaned forward to sniff her hair.

It smelt of strawberries.

Before she got to the door I melted into the darkness again. A window to the side of the house was open, the window she always left open just for me. I knew that she wanted me to sneak in. She wanted me to watch her shower and sleep. Why else would she leave the window open when she lived alone? I made her feel safe, and that idea warmed my heart.

I climbed through my window and snuck around the house. It hadn’t changed much since the last time I had snuck in, which had been about a week and a half ago. The lounge was a mess though, and I resisted the urge to order her to clean it. Just because she lived alone and I only visited occasionally didn’t mean that she could leave the place in a mess. Besides, this was where _we_ spent our time together.

I remained hidden in corners and shadows as she went to take a shower and then ready herself for bed. I avidly watched the shower part. With each tantalizing flash of soft, pale skin I began to salivate. How beautiful would it look to scatter her skin with scars? My fingers itched again and I stuffed one into my pocket to fiddle with my pocket knife.

Goddamnit, I needed to stay calm.

After her shower and after getting dressed into her usual pink nightie, Krista climbed into her overly big bed. She switched her lamp off and I heard her release a puff of air as she settled in and relaxed against the mattress.

I was currently standing in her doorway, waiting and biding my time.

Eventually she fell asleep. I always knew when she did. Her breaths would quiet and even, she would shift over onto her back, mumble once and then fall completely into oblivion. I loved watching the peace on her face.

I was now standing by her bedside. It was dark and quiet, and when I gently climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled my knife out she failed to notice. Like every other night, I curled an arm underneath her pillow to cradle her head and pressed myself to her. She was so warm and small, it made me want to protect her and then crush her.

She mumbled something in her sleep and shifted. Her body turned and she pressed her face against my chest. I inhaled softly and my heart stuttered.

She felt even softer in my arms like this. I wanted to hold her forever. The urge to wrap both arms around her and just tighten them until she couldn’t breathe anymore was almost overwhelming. Instead I brushed loose strands of hair off of her face with the sharp edge of my blade. With her face now fully exposed I couldn’t help but run the tip of my knife down her temple until I could press it firmly to her throat.

An electric sensation startled down my back and I had to breathe deeply to calm my now racing heart. Adrenalin surged through me and my entire body began to tremble.

If I could just press a bit firmer, move my arm in one swift arc and slice a beautiful line from one ear to the other. It was so goddamn appealing to me that I pressed a bit too hard against her skin and a thin drop of blood escaped.

How she hadn’t woken yet astounded me, but I took it as a good sign. Maybe she was awake and maybe she was pretending to be asleep in order to enjoy our secret moment together.

I removed my knife and licked the blood from it, and then I returned it to my pocket. Her blood was definitely sweet and I confirmed that by leaning over and placing my lips against her fragile skin. It was warm and her pulse was racing. Could she sense me in her sleep? Was her body reacting to me even though her mind had shut off? An entirely new feeling washed over me and I groaned as I licked the blood from her neck. It was even sweeter from her skin.

I probably should have stopped there and left like I always did, but I couldn’t bring myself to let go and get up. She felt too good; I wanted more of her blood. She would continuously shift in her sleep and bury herself deeper into my arms. At one stage I had to lie down on my back and she curled up on my chest.

Did this angel know what she was doing to me?

I had removed my knife from my pocket again and it stayed pressed firmly to my palm that was pressed to her lower back. I hadn’t flipped it out yet, because I didn’t want her to hurt herself on it and then wake.

Eventually, though, I became aware of the time and I knew that I had to make a swift exit. I gently pushed her over onto her back and then got off of the bed. I stood by the bedside as I straightened my clothes and was just about to place my precious knife back into my pocket, but then I heard a gasp behind me and my heart nearly stopped completely. A cold shiver entered my blood and seared through my veins.

When I turned she was awake and staring with wide eyes. She was too shocked to scream, so I quickly took advantage of that and pounced on her. I clasped my hand over her mouth and pressed my knife to her throat.

“Scream and I’ll fucking cut you,” I snarled.

My heart fluttered like butterflies when terror filled her eyes. I had always known that fear would suit her, but I had never expected it to light her eyes up so much. It made her look so much more arousing, and I found my expression softening just because she allowed me to see that beauty on her face.

“You look beautiful with fear,” I said softly. Her eyes began to tear up and my heart beat faster. “I want to hear your voice.” I had never heard it yet. In all my months of stalking, I had never truly heard her voice. I imagined it to be soft and kind.

She mumbled against my hand and I was hesitant to remove it. Sure, I wanted to hear her voice but if she screamed I was totally fucked. Well, I was fucked already. Unless…

Unless I finally did what I so badly craved to do.

“If I let you speak, will you scream?” I dug my knee into her ribs, hard, and she cringed at the pain and hurriedly shook her head. “Do you promise on your life?” Tears streaked down her face and she nodded. “I’ll trust you this once,” I said and then I slowly lifted my hand and sat up. I was straddling her hips, and the view from there was absolutely breath-taking.

The wound I had created earlier had already started to heal, because not much more blood had leaked out. There was a new cut on her throat, however, and it was releasing tiny droplets of blood.

“Wh-who are you?” she asked fearfully. Her hands were clasped together and pressed to her chest just above her heart. Just imagining how fast it must have been beating made my body tingle.

“My name is Ymir,” I answered honestly. How could I not? She was giving me such beautiful expressions.

“Wh-why are y-y-you here?”

I cocked my head to the side and laughed in bewilderment. “To see you, of course. How could you not know of my love for you?” I leaned down and grabbed a hold of her wrists. She only struggled for a second but stopped when my grip on her tightened painfully. She took the hint and allowed me to pin her arms above her head.

“I don’t know you.”

“Oh, but I know you, Historia.”

Her eyes widened to saucers and I couldn’t help but swoon at how prefect shock fit on her face. “Jesus, if you keep making faces like that I might just do something I’ll regret.” I said and placed both of her wrists into one of my hands so that I could use the other.

She shivered lightly when I touched her cheek. “Are you afraid of me?” I asked.

She shook her head but I knew she was lying. I could feel the fear rolling off of her. I was actually surprised that I wasn’t panicking. This wasn’t going according to my plans, and I wouldn’t be able to leave here tonight without blood on my hands. This was also the first time I had ever allowed my prey to see my face for such a long period of time and still keep her eyes.

“You’re special,” I said and caressed down the tensed line of her smooth neck. “I want to hurt you so badly,” she swallowed and I felt the movement under my fingertips. It made me smile. “But unlike with the others, I want to hurt you forever.”

She seemed confused because her adorable blonde eyebrows drew together. How could she still look so cute with her hair all dishevelled? Her nightgown was in disarray as well, and her shoulder was fully exposed to me.

“I want to protect you, I want to destroy you. I want to kiss your pale skin and I want to run my blade through it.” I put my knife on full view for her to see and she began to sob outright. The sight pulled at my heart in an unnatural way and I immediately tugged her up and into my arms. She didn’t resist me at all this time and softly cried against my chest.

“I made you cry.”

She nodded lightly and I could feel her clutching the front of my shirt. What was she trying to accomplish by showing me such vulnerability? Did she not understand that I fed on it, craved it?

“Please don’t hurt me.” She was begging. A shiver rocked down my spine.

“Why shouldn’t I?” I gripped the top of her arms tightly and pushed her away so that I could gaze down at her face. It was red and wet from her tears. How did her tears taste? “Why shouldn’t I kill you now and leave?”

Krista started to cry again, but silently this time. She was shaking like a leaf, the poor thing. I genuinely felt bad for her. But I couldn’t help but smirk in amusement.

“Please, I don’t want to die.” Her voice sounded so soft and weak. I wondered if she sounded confident in better situations.

I sighed deeply and pulled her into my arms again. She gasped in fright and immediately grabbed onto my shirt again. I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

Oh god, she smelt so good. It was intoxicating. I didn’t want to have to remove something like this from the world. But I didn’t want others to enjoy it. Only I could, and if I couldn’t then I would simply have to do what was needed.

I pressed my knife to her and slowly slid it up from her lower back to her shoulder. It pierced the skin and sliced right through the fabric of her nightgown, and she cried out in pain but made no move to protest.

She was definitely learning. If she had struggled I would have cut her even deeper.

“Did you know, Krista, that I’m a sociopath?” I laughed loudly at my own words. “But I’m _your_ serial killer. I’ve let you live up until now, did you know that? I’m a very kind person.” She listened quietly, and I actually thought that she had fallen asleep listening to my voice. But she startled when I tapped my knife against her cheek.

“How long have you been watching me?” she asked timidly.

“For 11 months. In a few days it will be a year.”

Her eyes grew wide. “You… you’re that woman from that hotel, the one I bumped into.”

I sighed dreamily at the memory. That had been our fated moment, the moment her death had been decided. I was still pondering if I was actually going to do it, but my gut urged that I had to. She knew of my name, my face, and there was no way I would be able to escape the authorities yet again. Those bastards were fucking persistent, no matter how many of them I massacred.

“You were so pretty, Krista. It completely drew me in. You know, I haven’t seriously killed anyone since the moment I saw you. I just couldn’t get you out of my head. It was love at first sight and I’m consumed by you.”

Again she listened intently to what I was saying. The fact that she was giving me her attention and allowing me to talk warmed my being. I smiled faintly down at her.

“So… so you’re in love with me?”

“Infatuated, obsessed, haunted, consumed,” I took a breath, “yes I’m in love with you.”

“Then please don’t hurt me. We… we can get to know each other, maybe I can come to love you too!”

“Love me too?” My face filled with wonder. She gently extracted herself from my arms and I tensed, but all she did was move so that she could look up at my face. Hesitantly she lifted a hand and traced the freckles on my cheek.

“Yeah. You seem like an interesting person. If you give me a chance then maybe I can love you as much as you love me.”

I leaned forward and grabbed her face. “Do you mean it?”

She smiled affectionately and nodded. I smiled in relief.

She didn’t expect me to dip down and kiss her flush on the lips, but she didn’t resist and responded enthusiastically. My heart beat erratically in my chest and I couldn’t help but growl like the beast I was. She gasped softly and trembled in my arms, as I had wrapped them around her to feel her against me. Her breasts, barely concealed by the thin material covering them, rubbed pleasantly against mine. I memorized the feeling of them, of her trembling, tiny body curled to mine, of her breaths brushing over my lips and of her tongue gliding against my own.

It was all so, so amusing.

Her soft cry of pain filled my mouth and her body convulsed violently. I bit down on her lip, hard, and growled predatorily. “You killed yourself the moment you mocked me,” I said nastily.

She blinked tears of pain and anguish from her eyes and glanced down at the knife I had plunged into her stomach. I could see the colour draining from her face and eyes, and I immediately pulled the knife out. This caused her to gasp and fall down onto her back, arms outstretched and fading eyes staring up at the ceiling. Tears leaked out and solemnly tracked down the sides of her face.

I watched, saddened and bored.

“You could love me too?” I exclaimed. “Don’t give me that bullshit!” She managed to tip her head to the side and gaze over at me. “I’m a monster. I enjoyed sticking this knife through your flesh more than I would have fucking you. I don’t care about sex. Did you honestly think that offering me something as stupid as love would change my mind?” I continued to laugh, so loud in fact that I think one of the neighbours heard and switched their outside lights on in concern.

“Shit,” I approached the window and glanced out. Yip, one of them had heard me. Fuck. I could be such a fucking idiot sometimes.

She continued to watch me as I paced around her room and thought of a way to sneak out without anyone seeing. I was covered in her blood and she was already lying in a pool of it. There was so much of it that the once white sheets looked like they were meant to be red from the beginning.

Her breaths turned laboured and soon sounded like strangled gasps. I only spared one last, soft gaze before I quickly hurried back to the window I had climbed into. It was still open, as expected, and I melted back into the darkness once outside. Getting to my car had been painless, and since I always hid my number plate there was no worry of a witness seeing it.

I glanced up at the house and sighed sadly to myself. If only I’d left sooner, then she could have lived a little longer. I decided to move on even though my heart ached, and I quickly drove off back to my apartment.

Little did I know that though she was weak and daring on her last breaths, Krista had made it to the phone and dialled an emergency number. When an ambulance rushed past me, I was quite unaware.

When she found me some weeks later, I was absolutely shocked.


End file.
